Ordinary Portland Cements (OPCs) are typically utilized in various structures including foundations, buildings, bridges, and sealing wellbores for oil, gas, and, geothermal heat production, for example. Sealing wellbores, for example, involves filling the annulus between the wellbore steel casing (liner) and the geological formation with cement that supports the wellbore casing and hydraulically isolates the energy production zone from aquifers and other sensitive geological formations traversed by the wellbore. However, while OPCs have a relatively high compressive strength, they have a comparatively low torsion resistance and a poor adhesive strength and thus exhibit poor resistance against structural stresses such as mechanical shear and torsion. In addition, OPCs generally do not adhere well to structures including wellbore casings and geological formations. “Adhesion” refers to, and is a measure of, the strength of binding interactions at the point of attachment of the cured and solidified cement-polymer composite to structures and materials external to the bulk solidified composite matrix such as at junctions and interfaces such as cement-casing junctions and geological formation interfaces, for example. These cements also have a generally poor thermal resistance against rapidly changing temperatures, extreme temperatures, and limited chemical resistance. Consequently, structural fractures and cracks and other physical and compositional changes stemming from these various physical, thermal, and mechanical stresses, and de-bonding at structural interfaces such as geological formation interfaces and cement-casing junctions are common, which results in costly operation shutdowns and work stoppages to effect structural repairs completed in wellbores, for example. Numerous cement and polymer-cement composites have been proposed for geothermal wellbores to decrease permeability and enhance resistance against acid corrosion including elastomer (i.e., rubber) cement composites. Self-healing cements in the prior art such as elastomer-containing cements while providing some improvement in cohesion between cement components, lower fluid permeability, and a better chemical resistance also have a generally 5×-10× lower mechanical strength on average as compared to conventional wellbore cements. These cements also do not adhere well to structures including wellbore casings or filler materials such as rock, clay, and sand utilized in buildings and construction. In addition, self-healing cement composites in the prior art are generally “single event” composites meaning that polymer precursors imbedded in capsular structures in these composites can only be released a single time and then can only form bonds between other like polymers. Other self-healing cement composites require presence of fluids including water or oil to heal fractures. Accordingly, advanced cement composites are needed to provide dynamic self-repair of structural fractures over multiple damage events; are thermally and mechanically stable at elevated temperatures as high as 300° C. or greater; adhere well to various structures and construction materials under various chemical, mechanical, and environmental stresses that are not provided by cements in the prior art.